honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Mission: Impossible - Fallout
Honest Trailers - Mission: Impossible - Fallout is the 274th episode of Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers.' '''It was written by 'Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell,''' Joe Starr '''and Lon Harris. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the 2018 American action spy thriller film Mission: Impossible - Fallout. The video is 4 minutes 21 seconds long. It was published on December 4, 2018, to coincide with the film's release on digital/Blu-ray. It has been viewed over 1.3 million times. Watch Honest Trailers - Mission: Impossible - Fallout on YouTube "When the world hangs in the balance, Tom Cruise will hang and balance in the franchise that keeps pushing him to top the last one - until he dies making one of these and we examine our own role in this deadly game of stunt chicken" '~ Honest Trailers - Mission: Impossible - Fallout'' Script The following trailer is rated 'S' for spoilers. When the world hangs in the balance, Tom Cruise will hang and balance in the franchise that keeps pushing him to top the last one - until he dies making one of these and we examine our own role in this deadly game of stunt chicken. But until then - you jump that roof! You jump, good boy! jumps Whoo! ''Mission Impossible - Fallout'' Rejoin the Impossible Mission Force on their most dangerous mission yet - getting their hands on some balls devices that resemble metal grapefruits. As Ethan Hunt loses his balls, tracks the balls down, and has his best friends and ex-wife work together to stop those balls from exploding. ('Ving Rhames: with the balls "I don't have enough hands.")'' Tom, buddy. We know you still got it. You don't have to ram it down our throats with the metaphors. Hunt's helicopters plunges down a narrow crevasse, ramming into August Walker's helicopter. Afterwards, Ethan Hunt spits out the detonator's deactivation pin. Hmm. You've seen every MI yet, so of course you were thrilled when Solomon Lane returned. No? You don't remember him? But you do remember the badass MI six agent Ilsa? Monaghan as Julia No, that's his wife from M:I3. police agent That's just some random cop. [''Rachel Dawes''] That's Katie Holmes. Ferguson as Ilsa Faust Okay that's her. And you remember the evil Syndicate, right? [The Red Skull approaches an army] That's Hydra. [Ernst Stavro Blowfield] That's Spectre. Fine! Forget everything you never remembered in the first place because our heroes are up against the Apostles and they've got a plan to wipe out a third of the global population. [Thanos snaps the 'Infinity Gauntlet].'' That's Thanos. I said a third, not half! ['Ilsa: "They're gonna starve one third of the world's population."]'' Sighs Look, movie, I'm here to watch Tom hang from stuff. We're six missions in and I still call the Ving Rhames character "Ving Rhames." Even the people in the films are lost this time ('''Ethan Hunt:' "It's complicated." Zola Mitsopolis: "What the hell is he doing?" Ilsa Faust: "What the hell is he doing" Luther: "What the hell are you doing?" Ethan Hunt: "I don't understand what I'm involved in? What am i involved." August Walker: "Why did you have to make this so f***ing complicated?")'' Joining the gang - or if you saw the trailer, betraying the gang a helicopter, August Walker shoots at Ethan Hunt - is the secret agent August Walker, a role that cements Henry Cavill as the new king of men's room scenes [bathroom fight scenes from '''Mission: Impossible - Fallout', Batman v Superman and The Man From U.N.C.L.E.].'' He's a spy you could go undercover as anyone - from an NFL linebacker to Hagar from Final Fight, complete with arms that require reload and a moustache so powerful it could cripple the DCEU''' [shot of Superman's hideously CGI-ed face in Batman v Superman]. So you know it's gonna go down when he finally faces off against its most brutal foe yet: Alec Baldwin? Alec, if you wanted out of the franchise, just disappear like Jeremy Renner did. Or Paula Patton. Or Thandie Newton. Or Jonathan Rhys Meyers. Or Laurence Fishburne. Or Anthony Hopkins. Where do these people go? Are they the Apostles? (!) So if you like the same potent mix of intrigue and cardio as 'the last five of these things, and don't mind that they still lean on the mask trick pretty hard, or use the same halo jump sequence as two other Bad Robot productions ''[Star Trek' and 'Star Trek Into Darkness]'' or have a weirdly similar ending to ''Return of the King comparing Ethan Hunt and Frodo losing consciousness on rocks and waking up in over-exposed beds, as a group of their smiling friends enter, enjoy one of the best action movies of the year because the next one might be his last ''shot of Tom Cruise breaking his ankle on set. OOH!! Tom, you've given us enough! Stop! Starring: Cavill as August Walker The Man from S.W.O.L.E; Cruise as Ethan Hunt Thetan Hunt; Rhames as Luther Stickell I'm The Hat Man (Ski-Ba-Bop-Ba-Dop-Bop); Pegg as Benji Dunn Benji Mans Buttons, You know, cuz he's Manning the Buttons; Ferguson as Ilsa Faust Ilsa Me, Rebecca Ferguson; Harris as Solomon Lane Hannibal Lectures; Kirby as Alanna Mitsopolis Scarlett Johansson; Yang as Decoy John Lark Scarlett Johansson? Wow, What a Chameleon (!); Baldwin as Alan Hunley Jack Tryin'; and... news footage reporting three nuclear explosions Trump voice Fake News. for Mission: Impossible - Fallout - Stuntman v Superman: Tom of Justice. Titles designed by Robert Holtby. ]] ''Stuntman V Superman: Tom of Justice shots of Ving Rhames sitting Is it in Ving Rhames contract that he never has to stand up? Trivia * The writers found it challenging to come up with fake names for the "starring" section in this Honest Trailer. They didn't have this same difficulty when making their earlier Mission: Impossible Honest Trailer because it covered the entire franchise - in that video, they used the starring section to list common cinematic tropes from the films, rather than punning or rhyming individual actor's names. * While taping the Honest Trailer Commentary for this video, the writers came up with another, perhaps superior, alternate title: Mission: Impossible - Fakeout which references the film's many shocking plot twists that turn out to be faked, including the apparent detonation of three nuclear bombs. * The first comment on the viewer's comments pay tribute to the creator of Spongebob Squarepants', ''Stephen Hillenburg who died of ALS on November 26, 2018 at the age of 57. * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other action thrillers like the previous '''Mission: Impossible films, The Bourne Trilogy, Taken, Kingsman: The Secret Service, the James Bond films Skyfall and Spectre, the assassin movie John Wick, and others. See list of Honest Trailers for more. Watch the full Honest Trailers Commentary on YouTube Reception Honest Trailers - Mission: Impossible - Fallout has a 98.3% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Egotastic declared this was a "pretty fantastic" Honest Trailer. Geek Tyrant wrote the Honest Trailer was "pretty damn funny" and "one of the best ones that they’ve released in awhile." CinemaBlend wrote "This Honest Trailer makes a great and hilarious point about how convoluted and complicated the canon of the Mission: Impossible franchise can be. Audiences are asked to remember and juggle a lot. I think it gets overlooked because of how watchable and entertaining these films are, especially Fallout, but it's a salient point." In the same article, CinemaBlend highlighted the Honest Trailer's observation about the audience's complicity in Tom Cruise's on-set injury, writing, "we keep flocking to these movies as Tom Cruise risks life and limb for our entertainment." Screen Rant wrote "The trailer makes fun of the movie for bringing back apparently forgettable characters such as Solomon Lane and Ilsa Faust, while also critiquing the film for featuring a villainous plan similar to Thanos' in Avengers: Infinity War. Screen Junkies also admits that Fallout is one of the best action movies of the year, but jokes that the series needs to stop before it kills Cruise." The Playlist was more critical in its appraisal of the Honest Trailer. The site suggested "not all of their humor works or feels like it even belongs in this decade. Elsewhere in the Honest Trailer, there’s some below-the-belt jokes, as they don’t shy away from using the plutonium cores as insinuations to balls." The Playlist also wrote that the "Honest Trailer sounds more like it’s slyly praising the blockbuster more than cynically picking and tearing it to shreds like most Honest Trailers do." In the same article, The Playlist suggested "Honest Trailers could’ve gone for some more precise jabs at the film rather than inadvertently jabbing at others." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title Design: Robert Holtby Written by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr, Lon Harris Produced by Spencer Gilbert, Dan Murrell, Joe Starr & Max Dionne Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker Assistant Editor: Emin Bassavand External links * Mission: Impossible Fallout's Honest Trailer Goes In On The Complicated Canon ' - CinemaBlend article * 'Spoiler-ific Honest Trailer for 'M:I Fallout' is Pretty Fantastic - Egotastic article * 'Mission: Impossible Fallout Honest Trailer: A Potent Mix of Intrigue and Cardio '- Screen Rant article * '‘Mission: Impossible – Fallout’ Honest Trailer: Tom Cruise Is Gonna Die Making These, Isn’t He? '- SlashFilm article * 'Honest Trailer for MISSION: IMPOSSIBLE - FALLOUT, A Deadly Game of Stunt Chicken '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Watch the “Honest Trailer” for Mission: Impossible – Fallout ' - Huh Magazine article * '‘Mission Impossible – Fallout’ Honest Trailer: Ethan Hunt Has To Find His Balls '- The Playlist article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Action Category:Spy Category:Thriller Category:2010s Category:Franchises Category:Tom Cruise Category:Season 12 Category:Paramount Pictures